


The Tenderness Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey gets a little more love.





	The Tenderness Of You

The first time she is aware of anything, she can hear Darcey, feel her shaking. She moves to curl around her, slightly startled when Darcey whimpers her name and nuzzles deeper into her. She makes a promise to herself, then and there, that she will make sure this doesn’t happen again. She hates that Darcey still has a sense of foreboding about them.   
By the time Darcey is awake again she has her plan in place, she has moved the mirror, so she can see what she is doing, and can watch Darcey. She moves almost tenderly to position the other woman, making use of her sleepy willingness to prop her upright, settling herself behind Darcey. 

She can feel Darcey lean into her, the light pressure against her breasts already noticeable, although she is sure it will become more so as the plan she has falls into place. She starts simply, trailing kisses down Darcey’s neck, a hand still resting lightly on Darcey’s waist, her smile soft when Darcey’s own hand comes to cover it. 

She takes her time, only moving her currently free hand between Darcey’s knees, then up, when she is sure that Darcey is ready, and sure of herself. Darcey stiffens slightly under her touch, almost arching her body to Shirley’s touch, Shirley smiles again against her neck, moving to push slowly inwards, smiling when Darcey moves to grip her wrist, not fighting her, but clearly greatly aroused by what is happening.

“Look how beautiful you are...”

The words are soft, whispered into Darcey’s ear even as she moves to slightly up her pace, smiling when Darcey’s eyes flutter closed, her entire body moving so that Shirley is pressed as deep is as possible, her long, strong but delicate, fingers moving masterfully to bring Darcey to complete release. 

Darcey doesn’t let her move for a good few moments after she has come undone, a slight whimper leaving her as Shirley finally moved to free her hand, smiling and kissing Darcey softly. 

“We can’t be late, Darling...”

She is the one to prepare them, leaving Darcey to rest as long as is possible.


End file.
